The LuckyCharms Epidemic
by Animus Drake
Summary: (I have put this in a big font so everyone can see it! It is also very colorful!!) A Puzzeling question appears in a bowl of every childs' favorite marshmallow cereal.


TheLuckyCharmsEpidemic

By,

Animus andDelga 

(I could only wish that lucky charms were mine)

Delga: When did this begin?

Animus: Let's think back to... a few weeks ago.

Delga: *Squinches face up* Uuuuuuuummmmmmm...Yea, let's see here. Last week, week before, and the week before.. Aha! No, wrong memory, yet a nice one. 

Animus: I don't want to know. Problem with marshmallows, and the entire cereal brand! How can one not remember? Our heads hurt for days afterwards, and they still do. 

Delga: My head doesn't, but something else does. You know, when Heero..

Animus: Great, yea, ok. Spare us details, please. Now, flash back. *Air turns wavy and blurry and the scene is a few weeks ago at the kitchen table. Let's see, around 8:00am. *

Delga:*Bouncing in chair*Milk! Milk! Milk!

Animus: Hold on!

Delga: Milk! I want milk NOW!

Animus:*Throws milk on table*Here! Here is the goddamn MILK!

Delga:*Shrinks back a little*Thankyou!

*Animus sits in chair and pours milk in bowl. Stirs cereal and looks down at bowl. *

Animus: I wonder what the original lucky charm marshmallows were?

Delga: There were seven of them right?

Animus: Yea, I think so.

Delga: They had the green clovers, pink hearts, orange stars, YELLOW moons, Purple horse shoes,

Animus: The Blue Diamonds and red balloons!*Holds spoon up like a magical wand* 

Delga: But the red balloon and the purple horseshoe weren't one of the originals.

Animus: Well then what was?*Very confused yet cute face*

~ Noise from stairwell ~~~THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Delga: Well I wonder who that could be?*Sarcastically said with one hand under her chin holding her head above her cereal bowl*

Animus: Gee, I wonder? Could it be... the clown boy? (Trowa Barton) *Sarcastically said*

Delga: Umm... no. Maybe teapot boy? (Quatre Raberba Winner)

Animus: * Looks over shoulder and sees...*Oh, it's you.

Duo: You sound soooo enthused. What's for breakfast? * Looms over Animus' shoulder and peeks into her bowl. 

Delga and Animus exchange looks, Delga hunches over her bowl*

Delga: Nothing you need to be eating! * Duo's eyes enlarge and he takes deep breath, stands back up rapidly. *

Duo: LUCHY CKARMS!!! 

Animus: Hell no, off, way off.

Duo: LARKY CHEEMS!!!

Delga:*shakes head*Nope

Duo: * deep breath, points to both bowls* LUCKY CHARMS!!! *Prances around kitchen singing, 'lucky charms' repeatedly*

Delga: Good!*Said happily with a smile, smile fades and said strictly* You don't get any.

*Duo stops prancing around and hangs head*

Duo: *Whines* Awwh, why not? I used to eat lucky charms when I was kid. How come I don't I get any? *Crosses arms and pouts* It's not fair. *Sits down by Animus*

Animus: *Rubs Duo on back and says*Oh, it's not that bad. Hey I will make a deal with you;*Duo's interest peeks and he has his full attention on Animus* If you can tell us what the original lucky charms where, then you can have as many bowls of the cereal as you like. How does that sound?

Duo: *Sly smile creeps on Duo's face* Well, I was hoping for a harder challenge from you. *Shrugs shoulders* But oh well. Let's see, there were the pink hearts, the blue diamonds, and the green clovers and then there was the yellow moons and the orange stars. Am I missing one? Hold on don't tell me... *Counts on fingers* oh yea and there was the red balloons and the purple horseshoes. The originals, now may I please have my cereal now?

*Sly smiles creep across Delga and Animus's faces* 

Duo: *Looking puzzled* Why are you guys smiling at me like that? It's starting to creep me out! 

Delga:*Takes deep breath*Sorry Duo buddy, but those are not the originals.

Duo: WHAT!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I USED TO EAT THOSE ALL THE TIME WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THEY ARE NOT THE ORIGINALS! THIS IS LUDICROUS! 

Animus: Sorry babe. Those are not the originals. 

Duo: Then what are the originals?

Delga: That is what you are supposed to find out if you ever want to taste your precious cereal again.

Duo: This is ludicrous!

Animus: But we will give you until one month to find it. If you don't find it we won't buy lucky charms until you do. *Flips hand around in a slow motion type of way*Call it a type of motivation, if you will.

Duo: *Mumbles* Type of torture if you ask me.

Delga: Now if you don't mind, Duo, we would like to eat in peace. So do what you want and go. Animus and I have to discuss your quest. Reward wise. So please, be gone.

Duo: Okay fine! *Gets into refrigerator and pulls out a couple things and heads back up stairs*

Duo stomped up the stairs with his 'armload'. Quatre was just coming down for breakfast. 

Quatre: What are you... *WHAM!! ) Delga and Animus look toward the stairs and wonder who the victim of Duo's wrath was( Duo shoved Quatre into the wall. Quatre realized how agitated Duo was and decided not to ask anything. Worried looks spread across the girls faces as the 'victim continued to walk down the stairs* 

Delga:*strained voice*Are You Okay?

Quatre:*peaks head around corner and gives a week smile* I guess so. Hey what's up with Duo? He seemed well, ... 

Animus: Don't worry about him. He is just angry that he can't have any more lucky charms.

Quatre: Well why not? *Sits next to Delga and across from Animus* 

Delga: *Looks over to Quatre*You know how he acts when he has too much sugar, right? *Quatre nods head* Well, we didn't let him have any for that exact reason.

Animus: Only for a little while though. He can't have any lucky charms until he figures out the original lucky charm marshmallows.

Quatre: Qoui?

Animus: You know french?

Quatre: Well... *Blushes*

Delga: A-N-Y-W-A-Y-S, even if he does, he probably only knows how to say sick nasty phrases. 

Quatre: Let's...get...of this subject and back on the lucky charms thing, okay? *Animus ~I don't want to know~ Look, rubbing temples*

Delga: No! Lets hear you say something nasty in french!

Quatre: Miss Talesayn that is not appropriate. *Whispers to her*though if you like, I can stop by your room tonight and say even nastier things in Arabian. 

Animus: What did he say? I didn't hear him!*Furious, left-out look* Tell me!

Delga: Oh, nothing that would interest you. He said it in english. *looks slyly over at Quatre with narrowed eyes and licks lips*I don't doubt it, please feel free.

Animus: Ok, I guess I really don't want to know. That isn't the point here, however. Something more stressing is occurring and it is not going to fix itself! *slams spoon on table and abruptly stands up* Really now, what are the original lucky charms?

*Curious and confused faces spread* 

Quatre:*Takes deep breath* There was seven right?

Delga: Yea. We figured that out already.

Quatre: Well then, what have you guys figured out already? *Looks over to Delga and playfully glares at her* So Maybe the next time I suggest something I don't get my head bitten off.

Animus: There are seven original lucky charms,

Quatre: Okay.

Animus: There were the Pink Hearts, Orange Stars, Green Clovers, Yellow Moons, Purple Horseshoes, Red balloons, and the Blue Diamonds.

Quatre: That's all seven. What's wrong?*Very confused*

Animus: Well, the Red Balloons and the Purple Horseshoes are not part of the original marshmallows.

Quatre: So, what are they? You only have two missing.

Delga: That is what we are trying to find out.

Did everybody take stupid pills this morning? Or is it just I.

Animus: Just you.

Delga: Don't start with me.

Animus:*Innocent looks about her, and voice is as if to mock an innocent schoolgirl. Shrugs shoulders*Me? Start something? You have got to be kidding right? I wouldn't start anything devious? Or cruel or unjust or...

Delga: Point taken, Now shut up.

Animus: Now look who's starting something.*Bluntly said. Quatre's facial expression quickly changes from confusion to worry as he tries to figure out a way to stop this before it develops into anything too serious*

Quatre: Uh, yea. How about we just forget about this and start thinking about the task at hand.

Animus: We are. 

Quatre: Not about fighting with each other, but about the marshmallows. 

Delga: Oh, well uhm...okay then. We will start to talk about the marshmallows. Animus the next time I get my hands on a green clover I'll stick up your nose!!

Animus: I'll shove a moon in your ear! Don't doubt me, the next time that I eat lucky charms marshmallows. * Trowa walks in to the kitchen and has a questioning look on his face. He sits in the chair at the head of the table* 

Trowa: What are these two doing?

Quatre: Those two are trying to settle their differences by threatening to stick lucky charm marshmallows in various places of the others body. 

Trowa: *Takes a deep breath and looks confused* Why are they doing that?

Quatre: Are you sure you want to know? I mean it is a long story and it is, well very perplexing, yet stupid all in the same swing.

Trowa: Yes I want to know, no matter how redundant the situation is. Ok? *Quatre has a 'ok I warned you but you asked for it' looks on his face*

Quatre: It first began with the question of 'What where the original lucky charms. They asked Duo that and know he can't have any until he figures this out. Why they aren't letting him eat any lucky charms until then, I don't really know. He tried to figure it out, but failed and he stormed up stairs and pushed me into the wall. I asked what was wrong and they told me about the lucky charms thing. I tried to figure it out. We are only missing two. Right now we have it nailed to the pink hearts, the orange stars, yellow moons, green clovers, and the blue diamonds. We need two more, but can't figure it out.

Trowa: So your sayings that they can not figure out what the other two of the marshmallows are, Right? *Quatre nodded his head* It has been so long since I have eaten lucky charms, when did we get those any way? Last week? *Again Quatre nodded his head in agreement* I wonder Quatre, Do you think that they have this kind of information on the Internet?

Quatre: Why wouldn't they have that kind of information on the net? The net has everything. Maybe we should go check it out later. Does that sound like a good idea to you Trowa?

Trowa: Sure that's fine with me. But don't you think that Duo has already beaten us to it? I mean if he really wanted those lucky charms.

Quatre: Yea I guess he might have. But we are talking about Duo you know. He is so unpredictable.

Animus: And that is why I love him soooo much! I don't think he went on either, only because he doesn't have a phone jack in his room. And I am pretty sure that is where he was headed with all that food. Hey I wonder where are all the others are? I haven't seen any of them except for you guys and Duo who stormed up a few minutes ago.

Trowa: Wufei went up to take a shower so he could have a warm one, and Heero is sitting in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons. But you didn't hear that from me.

Delga: Every one knows that he watches Saturday morning cartoons! What's so new about that? The only thing is that he doesn't know that everyone else knows.

Quatre: Hey I have an idea. How about we get all of the pilots to try and help us figure this out. I'm sure that somebody we know must know what the original lucky charms were. 

Animus: Sounds like a good idea. But right now I have bigger things to worry about than the original lucky charm marshmallows.

Trowa: Yea, I know, like helping me figure out what the hell you did to my Gundam. *Cheesy grin from Animus*

**__**

The Next Day at breakfast 

Wufei: So you are meaning to tell me that we are supposed to keep the Lucky Charms away from Duo today?

Animus: Away from him until he figures out what the original lucky charms are. Only then can he have some.

Wufei: But we can have them, right?

Animus: Of coarse we can have them, it's just that he can't until he figures out the answer to the question.

Wufei: Do the others know this?

Animus: Every one except Heero and I think Delga went in the living room to brief him on the subject. So I guess the answer is yes, that every one does know. *Animus smiles at Wufei and starts to eat her bowl of lucky charms*

~~~THUMP THUMP! THUMP THUMP! THUMP THUMP! THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP~~~~~ Duo has woken up and is looking forward to breakfast.

Duo: Good morning babe! *Leans over and gives Animus a kiss on the cheek. Animus feels warm inside and smiles*

Animus: Good morning Duo. Have a nice dream?

Duo: As a matter of fact I did. *Sits down next to Animus*

Animus: I didn't see you at all yesterday, except for in the morning and the time I walked in on you in the shower.

Duo: Yea I know. That was really cold water you know. *Animus grins* But I stayed in my room thinking that I could sleep the matter off. You know about the lucky charm thing. And I really can't figure it out. Do you know if any body else knows?

Wufei: Nobody else knows. I called a few people that I knew; not even they could come up with the answer. It was really frustrating you know. Delga asked about it last night. I told her the seven that I knew. She said I was wrong and that the red Balloon and the Purple Horseshoe weren't the originals. I was too tired to argue with her. * Wufei walks out of the room and into the living room with his bowl of lucky charms. Heero walks into kitchen and waves his hand as a hello. He pulls up a chair across from Duo and pours a bowl of Lucky Charms*

Heero: So Duo, have you figured out the originals yet? *Duo gives a sigh of frustration*

Duo: No. Why have you?

Heero: No, but I don't have to figure that out, you do. So I'm asking if you have found a solution to your problem not mine. 

Duo: Are you trying to start something? You wanna take this outside? * Heero looks wide-eyed at the defensive Duo. He could sense something was wrong, decided not to instigate, and he sighed, and said in a calm, low tone of voice*

Heero: What is wrong Duo? I didn't mean to make you angry, really I didn't. Is it about the lucky charms thing? *Wufei walks into the kitchen and dumps his spoon and bowl into the sink. * 

Wufei:Oh, I wanted to see a fight ensue! Wrestling just doesn't do it anymore. *says this in a dejected voice*

Animus: Would you just shut up? That is all we need right now is unwanted stress. I can't seem to remember the original lucky charm marshmallows either. Nobody knows. Nobody knows anything these days. 

Duo: Does this mean that I will never get to taste my precious lucky charm marshmallows again???? *Says very distressed* I'll never get to feel the soft squishy marshmallows on my tongue, never get to taste the beautiful colors or the crunchy buts that nobody really eats but they say they will just to get the marshmallows... *Rambles on as his voice gets softer*

Heero: Man this is getting to be really bad. I think we should start seriously looking for those missing lucky charm marshmallows.

Duo: We could post signs and offer a reward for the lost luck charms!! Mwahaha! I'll go make the signs!! * Hurriedly he rushes up stairs and makes the signs* 

Wufei: Idiot.

**__**

The Next Day (a few months later) at the Breakfast Table 

*Quatre walks into the kitchen where Duo is found in the dark with crayons mumbling things* 

Quatre: *Flicks the light on. In shock, gasps. *  Duo what are you doing down here??!! You nearly killed me! *Puzzled look* Hey what are you doing with crayons? *...* Duo? Duo! Oh my God! Animus! Animus! Everyone Duo Died!! *Quatre yelled as he rushed up the stairs to get everyone. He bursted through the door of Animus's room*

Animus: What the Hell? It's six thirty in the morning Quatre! Can't this wait until morning? I mean geeze!

Quatre: Duo is dead!

Animus: What the hell! *Jumps out of bed and runs down the stairs while Quatre gets the others. Every one runs down in a mass to see Animus standing looking not too happy about Getting woken up around six thirty in the morning. *

Animus: Quatre, come here. *Quatre has mortified look on face* 

Now my friend, place your hand down by his mouth and tell me what that warm stuff is coming out of his mouth. *Quatre looks at Animus funny and squints up face expecting the moist warm blood of Duo oozing out of his mouth. The thought totally grossed him out. *

Quatre: It's...it's... *every one except Animus is waiting impatiently for the reply, hoping also that it wasn't blood*

It's his breath! *Sigh of relief spreads across room. *

Animus: I am going back to bed.

**__**

The Next Day at Breakfast 

Wufei: Hey! How was your day yesterday?

Animus: Fine. Would you like me to cook you some breakfast too?

Wufei: Sure why not? Thank you Animus. *Animus migrates to table and starts to drink her 'morning expresso' a.k.a. wet strawberry wine. * 

Wufei: I am surprised that Duo hasn't found out what the original lucky charms are yet. But everything has been peaceful.

Animus: If you consider peaceful the incident that happened yesterday morning. Scared the shit out of me. Can you believe that boy Quatre; he scared the shit out of me! I can't believe how he acts sometimes. *Sits across from Wufei, and sips wine, also makes the goblet sing. * 

Wufei: I think he should have turned on the main light instead of the just the first light. I think everyone got a jump start out of that. *Animus gives a lazy smile* 

Animus: Speaking of the walking dead...

Duo: What's that about the walking dead? *Delga walked into the living room and loomed over Wufei*

Delga: I think they were talking about you, Duo. *Animus Finishes up the 6 coarse breakfast she was cooking. *

Animus: Duo, would you mind helping me set the table and get everyone into the dinning room please? 

Duo: Yea! Sure, anything for you my sweet.

Delga: Horny Boner. * Delga said under her breath loud enough for Wufei to hear*

Wufei: Well, you know how us guys are in the morning.

Animus: We also know how interesting you guys act when you get cold water splashed on you. *Delga and Animus give each other a funny look and start to laugh*

Wufei: I guess this is another one of those woman jokes?

Delga: You have no idea, my friend, no idea.

*Delga and Wufei go into the dinning room. Duo comes prancing into the kitchen and gets Animus* 

Duo: Animus, the table is set and I have just finished putting the last coarse thingy on.

Animus: Thank you.You are such a sweet heart. 

*Duo escorts Animus into the Dinning room. They have a round table so everyone is sitting across from each other. *

Heero: Okay Animus. What is the special occasion?

Trowa: Yes please tell us. You never do this kind of thing on a whim. What is going on? Did you do something miraculous?Like finish up fixing my Gundam? *Surprized look is on Animus's face*

Animus: Wow, I can't ever surprise anybody anymore. But I have made a very grand discovery. I have... I decided to tell you after everyone eats and cleans up. So eat! Eat up!

*A few hours later after the table is cleared and everyone is impatiently waiting, Animus is tickled pink with being in control of this situation. *

Quatre: Well Animus what have you discovered?

Animus: What discovery?

Trowa: Will you stop playing around and just tell us?

Animus: Okay I guess I can tell you guys. But I have out what the original lucky charms marshmallows are!

Duo: WHAT! YOU FOUND OUT THE LUCKY CHARMS MARSHMALLOWS? YEAH I GET TO HAVE MY LUCKY CHARMS AGIAN! YEA! YEAH! YEHAW! YESSSSSSSSS!

Wufei: Well what are they? Tell us please!

Heero: Yes please this entire thing is getting on my nerves!

Delga: You mean to tell us that you actually figured out the marshmallows? And you didn't even tell me! And we have been trying to figure this out for more than a month! 

Quatre: You made this big breakfast for that?

Animus: Well, I found out that there are only four original lucky charm marshmallows.

Trowa: Which would be...?

Heero: Would you have patience?

Animus: Thank you Heero. 

Delga: Get on with it!

Duo: Shut up! The anticipation is killing me!

Delga: She was going to say something if you haven't of opened your mouth!

Duo: So what exactly are you trying to say?

Quatre: You guys, we need to stop fighting. None of this yelling is getting us anywhere. We still don't know what the lucky charm marshmallows are.

Trowa: Why are we doing this in the first place?

Wufei: I don't know but, I'm having fun listening to Duo and Delga fight.

Heero: You can stay here and watch but as soon as one throws a punch I am out of here. It could get dangerous.

Quatre: Would two stop starring at each other like that? ~To Delga and Duo~

Trowa: I know what you mean. I have seen them fight before. They had to both be bed ridden for at least a week. It was too funny though. *Animus gets up and walks away*

Trowa: Where are you going?

Animus: I have fulfilled your request. I hope everyone heard me because I am intending to forget it. 

Duo: WHAT? I didn't hear you say anything! What did you say, what did you say?!?!?!

Animus: I said there are four original lucky charm marshmallows. And that they are the Orange stars, Yellow moons, Pink hearts and the Green Clovers. 

Trowa: I thought you guys were talking about the original seven lucky charms. I could have told you guys the original, _original_ lucky charms. 

Duo: You mean to tell us that you knew the entire time and you didn't tell anyone?

Trowa: Well...

Quatre: How could you?

Trowa: Innocent mistake? *Shrugs shoulders*

*Everyone falls to the ground with spiral eyes and fret bubbles over their head. The scene goes wavy again and you are now at the present day*

Delga: Man I really hate those flashback things. They make me feel so dizzy! But I guess since this is I guess you could say, all in a day's worth of work.

Animus: And everything would be fine too. Except now all we have in the house to eat is lucky charms cereal.

Delga: I think it is safe to say that we are not going to let Duo go grocery shopping again!

END!


End file.
